User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dirael page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:12, October 10, 2011 Videos Hey, I contacted the wikia staff to enable the Video Corner. So, if you happen to find any good videos about Might and Magic series, let me know. Energy X ∞ 10:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, I'll keep an eye out then! Were you planning on making pages for the various song tracks in each game like some wikis do (such as Breath of Fire Wiki)? Because I actually have the Fields song from Heroes 2 open right now on Youtube. — Somarinoa (talk) 11:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that is a distant planning, but it would be needed. (sooner or after). So yeah, I will plan doing it (eventually). Energy X ∞ 19:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, that's cool. How about the introduction to the Heroes II campaign? High quality and everything! — Somarinoa (talk) 15:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It has been added. Let me know which other videos you think could qualify! Energy X ∞ 19:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Found us a high quality Heroes 3 intro, too! — Somarinoa (talk) 10:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) New infobox look I made a new infobox look. You can see it for example here. So, what do you think? Energy X ∞ 20:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I like it, looks really useful. If I see a character page without it, I'll definitely add it to the page. The only improvements upon it I can think of at all would be possibly Status (aka being alive or dead) and Death info, though I only know a few characters who have died for a fact personally and therefore don't know how useful having either of those in the inset would actually be; I've also no idea when each of those characters died so don't know the date of death for any of them, either, nor if a date for their deaths even officially exists. Do you have one for the monster types yet? Because that could be very, very useful as well. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, all character infoboxes should have that look. You can find the "main" character template here. I'll spend some time working on other infoboxes. ::Also, the Death section is present, you have to add |death = to the infobox. Energy X ∞ 09:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh sweet, even more useful then, hehe. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Things Can I ask you to ask some people if they are willing to edit here? Something tells me that they do not know that this place exists. Anyhow, I noticed a huge number of images. However, they only need to be added - like that Maximus (H2) image you posted, it was on the wiki, just wasn't added, so you don't need to upload some images (if you itended to). Here's a link: http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles?limit=500&offset=500 And if it does not show you, click on Next 500. Energy X ∞ 20:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, I'll definitely see what I can do to increase traffic flow here. As for all the unused images, wow, you must have been really busy — and definitely saves me the trouble of uploading those specific images, as well, ha. I can see what I can do about finding out what the little story blurbs for each Hero in each Heroes game was, so we can have some of those actually included in pages. I suppose a little stub is better than nothing. — Somarinoa (talk) 22:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : Creature upgrades It should have a seperate article, as there are many pages that have seperate for unupgraded and upgraded creatures. Energy X ∞ 14:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Video As much as the Video Wall is open to anyone, I'd suggest that you, as one of the constant editors here, watch this. You don't have to, but it is quite amazing one. Energy X ∞ 21:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet, I'll definitely check it out. Thanks for the heads up. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and can you find time for voting on this, please? Energy X ∞ 11:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I most certainly can do that for you. I'll get right on that after I finish my morning routine here. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yet another forum Hey, can you spare some time and read this? Energy X ∞ 22:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly, I'll check it out. — Somarinoa (talk) 23:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Great news! Well, you could start by writing Heroes' backgrounds (for instance: if you don't have the exact biography from the hero, then improvise, but if you do, then copy it). You can make it, for instance, Sveltana page - her background, then what role she plays in Campaigns, some notes and appearance. Energy X ∞ 19:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :You got it! I'll get to work on that today, then. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Buildings If you would make edits on town buildings, then read this. I made a template for buildings which will make your work easier. You just type , with: # - the image # - the building's name # - building's desciption # - building's requirements If you have any troubles, then report it to me. Energy X ∞ 10:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, I'll definitely help out with that. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Rollback As a token of some loyalty, I have given you rollback rights. Keep it up and you can even become an admin! Congrats! Energy X ∞ 19:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! I won't disappoint you! =D — Somarinoa (talk) 23:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I promoted you to admin. I saw the other wikis you edit on and on some of them you are an admin, so I trust you well enough. It is possible that on the trip I need to go I cannot edit, so I need someone (you) that will have to watch over. So, congrats! Energy X ∞ 08:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, here we have the internet connection. In any case, keep your admin rights. And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! You have been helpful in these times, indeed! Energy X ∞ 14:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, awesome! I am a pretty professional admin and I definitely do what I can to help out, so I think it's easy to say that I won't make you won't regret the promotion. And hey, if you find out your net's going down or anything, you're certainly welcome to ask me to do anything for you that you may need. Either way though, happy holidays to you! — Somarinoa (talk) 10:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'd really appreciate if you give your input here. Energy X ∞ 11:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :I can do that. :) — Somarinoa (talk) 19:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, do you know your way around .css/.js scripting or maybe the templates? I could use some help on that field. Energy X ∞ 23:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Task Hey, are you up for a task? I'd like to remove pages with content less than 300 bytes. You can do it day per day as long as you wish. Do you think you can handle it? The only exception are pages that have something written on them (not including stub templates or categories) or pages with an image. Energy X ∞ 10:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Heck yeah, that sounds like a task worthy of my time. I'd do it all in a single night (or try to at least) though with only 5gigs of bandwidth currently a month you've probably noticed me being a little cautious and slow with my edits (eventually I plan on getting all the Heroes III biographies up, as well, along with insets with their portraits to remove them from that list of unused images). I can definitely get one or two down a day though, that's for certain. Slow & steady wins the race, as they always say. Whoever "they" are. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:53, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Very well. I might even do it (when I simply have nothing else to do). Energy X ∞ 11:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Things Hey, since there is no more contentless pages to be deleted, can you start clearing this? It only requires to remove the template tag. It'd be best to start with the last one, then to the top. Energy X ∞ 18:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely! — Somarinoa (talk) 01:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Since most of the Wanted Templates have been cleared out, can you start clearing this? Energy X ∞ 13:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, I shouldn't have a problem with that. You just want all the placeholder links removed from the existing articles, is it? I had left a few of the wanted templates around simply because they were infoboxes and had information set in them and I was unsure how you wanted to proceed. Was going to ask once I finished with all the rest of the deletions so I'll bring it up to you now, instead, if you have yet to deal with them, yourself. — Somarinoa (talk) 02:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I think so. Other templates need to be created and I think for now it would be best to continue to clearing the cache(s). Oh, and did you see our spotlight some weeks ago? I didn't, so did you? Energy X ∞ 17:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, sounds like a plan then. As for our spotlight, I didn't see it. Was it a typical spotlight at the bottom of the page sort of deal? Can't believe I didn't come across it, especially considering how many wikis I try to edit daily. o.o — Somarinoa (talk) 06:12, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, that's the thing, neither I, Narve or Jim have seen it. I was just asking if maybe you saw it. Energy X ∞ 13:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::How strange... Well I tend to take screenshots when I get badges on wikias in case I feel like doing something with them later (such as how I've done a few blogs about getting Lucky Edits on wikias -- primarily ASW to pep talk the contributors there about how awesome we're doing), and I can check those to see if I just happened to overlook it, although obviously, most of the time I wasn't taking screenshots so there's a good chance I wouldn't have any evidence of seeing it even so. We're sure it was supposed to occur this last month though, right? As opposed to just some time in the future? — Somarinoa (talk) 10:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey, can you please put your votes here? Energy X ∞ 21:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :I have answered to your vote there, so if your interest in further debate... --Silesian (talk) 08:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I have always had zero interest in debate. — Somarinoa (talk) 08:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I have seen it. Wish they advertised the latest add-on, Shades of Darkness. The results are obvious - x2.5 more views! :Oh, you didn't get to choose what was advertised yourself? — Somarinoa (talk) 05:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Not sure what is that template about, I can only guess it is either about a movie or a book, though there is an existant template: For not it would be good to skip this one until it is decided what it is about. Energy X ∞ 08:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Absence I want to ask why aren't you editing here. If a problem is present, I understand, but at least tell it. Energy X ∞ 18:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, no it isn't anything anyone did. They've just been working me sixteen hour days lately at work and for some reason the free wi-fi at my work is down; I've usually been unable to stay up long enough once I get home to go into the main building on the property, hunt for the Internet thumbdrive, yank it, go to my trailer, jack in and browse and continue to have the strength to run it back over to the main building afterwards. I'm the senior employee and am being considered for an open manager position starting next season so when they're in need of something they tend to come grab me. My schedule should be cementing on the 16th, however, back down to 8 hours. We should be fully staffed again by that point...or so I hope, haha. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :: That's... rough. Okay, we will wait until then. Energy X ∞ 21:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Are we specifically waiting on me for something? If I'm somehow holding something up I can try to stay awake after work long enough to aid you (I'd try to do it right now though I will assume a reply won't be in before I go to work in the hour); we just sold out of our energy drinks but I can try slapping myself in the face or something, lol. — Somarinoa (talk) 22:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nah, not exactly, when you finish the work you can continue with what you were doing. Unless you want something else...? Energy X ∞ 22:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) News Hm, I would need a good news reporter for the Might and Magic X. The site exists, just needs a writer. Are you good at it, or do you know someone who has such skills? Energy X ∞ 22:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'm a fairly decent writer and I took journalism for a while (long time ago but may or may not come back to me like riding a bike, who knows?), but at the same time I don't currently know anything about M&MX. You say the site exists -- would you be looking for someone to read a news feed and when something pops up, add it in to the M&MX page here on this wiki? I would have got back sooner but had to move again. I should be good now, though. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::It would be better to make it a user blog first, then insert any info in the article. I plan somewhere in September to request another Spotlight, though that one would link to M&M X news. Here is something I started, but could use expansion and here is the link to the site. If you want to write the news, I suggest looking for news at the site every week or so. Energy X ∞ 11:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) MMX So, how does your project on MMX news go? Energy X ∞ 09:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Questions The Wikia staff decided to let us pick ten questions about Might and Magic X and Heroes Online. It would be good if you put an input here. Energy X ∞ 22:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Background So, how do you like the background now? Energy X ∞ 14:22, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :I like it! I find it really relaxing, for some reason. -- Somarinoa (talk) 08:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Templates Are you good with templates? This one should have the right column more wide. Energy X ∞ 21:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've done some template work in the past before, that's for sure. I can see what I can do. So you're looking to get the columns that read " }", " }", etc. larger, yeah? You want the left side that reads "Faction", "Tier", etc. reduced slightly to compensate? :Yes, that is exactly what needs to be done. It would be beneficial to add the to the template itself, next to the . Energy X ∞ 10:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll see what I can do about that. I'll take a look at it here for a minute before I need to go to bed tonight for work in the morning, and will start working in there. That probably won't be until after 10PM/22:00 Alaska Standard Time, though. — Somarinoa (talk) 11:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Working on it currently. I keep encountering a very strange issue; I'm working my way around it. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Games I see what you meant with that edit. I have not thought of it, so could you add in which game these scenario is (practically, just needs to add "of Heroes of Might and Magic V")? Energy X ∞ 14:08, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely! I'll be at work for the next several hours but after that I have no problem getting on that task. — Somarinoa (talk) 21:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Since you are at it, you could also remove * if there is just one note in a section. Also, the Information headline should be changed to Walkthrough. Energy X ∞ 13:05, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin request It would be nice if you'd vote on this request. Energy X ∞ 12:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. I have to go to work here in a couple minutes (literally), but I can certainly go check the vote out when I get back. — Somarinoa (talk) 22:13, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Game Artwork from former New World Computing Artist Hi Somarinoa! My name is Brian Kemper and I came across this wiki a little while ago and really liked what I saw. I was one of the artists on Heroes 3,4 and M & M 6,7,8 and Legends, and a few other games for New World Computing. If you think it is needed, I have a lot of the icon artwork and interface art that I did on their games. I saw that there are many of these items already on this wiki so I didn't want to interfere by posting more unless you think they would be helpful? If you want, you can check out what I have on my website at http://brianscottkemper.prosite.com and look under the New World & the Icons sections. For much of the artwork I have larger copies of the files than what is shown on my site. I've registered an account on this wiki and would be happy to help with any of these things or any other information that I may be able to help you with. I hope you have a great day, I'll be back here a bit later on today. Thanks so much! Brian Brian S. Kemper (talk) 13:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hello Brian! :It is amazing to have a former employee of the franchise on the site! Welcome! We would absolutely love anything you can contribute; I really think it would make the site even greater. Also if you happen to have better quality versions of images that we already have uploaded here, I see no problem with uploading your versions, if you would so choose to do so. :On a personal level, I have followed the metaseries since HoMM1 and have thoroughly enjoyed the artwork in the series as a whole, and it has served as one of the major ground works of my own fantasy-setting imagination growing up. I guess that would make me a fan of yours! :I really hope you enjoy your stay with us, and if there is anything we can do for you, please let us know and we will do what we can to facilitate you. — Somarinoa (talk) 13:58, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ver this -- Hoter18 :That site looks pretty good. It's too bad there isn't info on all of the universe's races. Those are some super high-quality images, though. Do we have all this information written down over here yet? — Somarinoa (talk) 12:23, June 7, 2014 (UTC) News I remember you stated you have experience as a news reporter. So, considering there will be a new HOMM game, could you keep an eye on this site for any news? Energy X ∞ 19:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Roger wilco! -- Somarinoa (talk) 06:38, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Input Can you share your thoughts about this, please? Energy X ∞ 11:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, I will go check it out. -- Somarinoa (talk) 11:28, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Vote Hey, I'd appreciate if you could vote on this admin request. Energy X ∞ 19:25, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Sure thing! -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:48, March 8, 2015 (UTC) The dragons category Hey, could you take a look at the'Category_talk:Dragons' discussion? We're trying to decide whether to keep the Dragons category, and I'd like a third opinion before making any changes.Narve (talk) 18:40, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : I removed the link to the now-deleted category's talk page.Narve (talk) 20:20, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry I didn't notice this message. I did not receive an email notification or it got lost amongst the others. -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Hey, I managed to make the final version of the building template in my infobox. I would like you (and others) opinion on the current version. Thing is, the way the buildings are presented can feel a bit overwhelming (when one has to scroll down through the templates over and over). This is just a version to make them more organized and aligned horizontally, rather than vertically. Energy X ∞ 10:26, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :I think that looks great! -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hm, do you think you can categorize images? I'll give you tips on which ones and how, if you want to. Energy X ∞ 09:43, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I most certainly can. I await your orders. -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:45, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, you could categorize the Heroes III images - here. Just place Category:Heroes III hero icons in such images, then report back. Energy X ∞ 09:53, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Roger wilco. Getting right on that soon as I'm off work (net crudded out last night or would have been all over it already). -- Somarinoa (talk) 13:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Background Do you, by chance, have any proposals for the background? Halloween is coming and it would be nice to at least change the background for two weeks. Energy X ∞ 21:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :A little late replying here, apologies. I would suggest something probably involving the Undead? -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:53, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Icons Do you believe we should add icons to every stat on creature pages, like on here? Energy X ∞ 11:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Well, it will really be a lot of extra work but it doesn't look bad. Are we all really willing to take that effort? There's got to be at least a few hundred creature pages, right? -- Somarinoa (talk) 06:27, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Forum Hm, can you give input on this? It is quite important. Energy X ∞ 22:02, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. Taking a look now. -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Edits Can you give your input on the Forum:Portable infoboxes? It is a quite important topic and I'd like as much feedback as possible. Energy X ∞ 22:17, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Towns of Enroth Can you give your input on Forum:Towns of Enroth? It's something I'd like to get some feedback on.Narve (talk) 17:01, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Species of Enroth Could you give your input on Forum:Species of Enroth? I'd like some opinions on the matter.Narve (talk) 19:13, May 26, 2016 (UTC) There's a discussion at Forum:Add-on article tags that could use some extra input, if you're willing.Narve (talk) 16:11, August 22, 2016 (UTC)